Who's Your Daddy?
by Codywolf
Summary: My Father's Day edition to Mommy! Hope you like it! Let's see what the clones cooked up for this holiday!
1. Chapter 1

"Rex!" Echo's voice echoed through the empty halls of the clone headquarters on Courasant. Rex looked up from the sabaac game he was playing with Anakin, Odds and Meds.

"In here, kid!"

Echo came tearing into the room,"You guys have to help me!"

"What did you do now?" Meds sighed, not looking up from his cards.

"Nothing. Yet," Echo grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and threw it over the sabaac table. He smiled as everyone turned to glare at him. "You have to help me!"

"With what?" Anakin frowned. Echo's ideas could be weirder than Odds'.

"Well, not too long ago, me and Cody were talking about families and explained to me how mothers aren't the ladies who bring you into the galazy, but who were their to lead you through life until you could stand on your own two feet."

"I remember that! You and Cody sent a Mother's Day message to a couple of the gals who help us out," Odds nodded.

"Yeah, so I was thinking and I asked Cody if there was a day to celebrate fathers and he wouldn't answer me, so I looked it up and there is one!" Echo beamed brightly.

"So, who's the lucky daddy?" Rex chuckled.

"Well, you guys are more like brothers to me, so not you. Alpha is willing to help, he wants to send something to Mace from his squad and I was thinking Obi-wan for our squad," Echo looked down at the floor, now nervous.

"Good choices," Meds nodded. "What were you thinking we would do?"

"You're going to help me?" Echo looked up, his eyes wide and full of hope.

"Of course, kid. It's only right we thank those who have made our lives better," Rex patted Echo on the back. "What needs to get done, kid?"

"Well, Alpha is taking care of his squad, so we just have to come up with something for ours,"Echo sat down, once again smiling.

"Well, we could make a video like you did last time," Odds said thoughtfully.

"How about we give Obi-wan a few days off?" Anakin smiled evilly. "I hear the Duchess is on Courasant for a few days."

"Perfect!" Rex and Echo high-fived.

"Okay, now that we have that figured out, there is one more thing I think we should do," Meds leaned in. "I think..."


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan smiled as he and Satine slowly made their way through the secret garden attached to Satine's quarters,"I guess the boys do have a romantic side."

"Oh, I'm sure there was a Jedi influence in there," Satine smiled as she squeezed Obi-wan's hand.

"Anakin would do something like this," Obi-wan smiled, pulling Satine close. "Happy Father's Day."

Mace smiled as he turned off the holocube. He had watched the message his men had sent him at least ten times. It made him feel good that his men thought of him like a father. At the beginning of the war, he would've thrown the cube away and lectured his men on relationships, but now he didn't care. He liked hanging out with his men, showing them how to do stuff or just playing sabaac. He sighed, would he be able to go back to just being a Jedi after the war was over?

Cody slowly made his way back to his office. It had been a long week. He'd had to leave his men on Courasant, for starters, and make a run to Ryloth to command the men stationed there as they were being attacked by a small task force from the Seps. The new commander was supposed to arrive three days ago, but had been late. Cody had been kicked, punched, shot and thrown more times this week then he cared to remember. He was sore, tired and crabby. He had a few broken ribs that were taking forever to heal, his knee had been dislocated, then put back only twelve hours ago, so it hurt a lot, and his shoulder had taken the majority of a kick from a magna droid. Thanks to his new armor, the droids claws hadn't gotten through, but it still hurt. When he had finally gotten on a ship to come back here, he'd had to stay up the entire time because the ship's Commander had been killed when the ship had been hit by a turboblast from a droid gunship, which meant he'd had to help the rookie crew steer the cruiser back to Courasant where he had been releaved by Admiral Kilian who had ordered him to get some rest, which he had gladly complied to.

He opened the door to his office, not even bothering to turn the lights on as he crossed to his desk. He set his helmet, ammo belt, gun belt, rifle and gloves on his desk before he fell into his chair. He was right, he wouldn't make it to his bed. He closed his eyes, letting his body finally rest. He was out cold in a matter of seconds. He was woken only minutes later by his com beeping. He sighed and turned his com on,"What?"

"Oh, sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you," Odds' voice answered. "I'll just leave you alone."

"What do you need, Odds?" Cody sighed. "Just tell me."

"Well, could you come down the the rec room?"

"Sure," Cody stood, turning off his com, not even thinking to ask what for. He slowly made his way to the rec room, realising that he was the only person in the hallways. Weird, at least some of his men should be here. He opened the door to the rec room, frowning when he noticed the lights were off," Odds?"

The holoprojector turned on, showing Echo,"Hello, sir. Why don't you sit down?"

Cody frowned, carefully sitting on the only chair in the room, just a little worried.

"The men wanted to tell you something, sir, as do I," Echo smiled down at him. The image changed, showing Odds, Meds, Rex, Echo, Anakin, Alpha, Mace, and Obi-wan. They all were smiling at him.

"Thank you, Cody, for always having my back and keeping me sane," Obi-wan spoke first.

"Thanks, Codes, for showing me what it means to put others first," Anakin spoke next.

"Thanks, kid, for teaching me to trust," Alpha, Cody's old mentor, spoke, smiling.

"Thank you, Commander, for being there even when you didn't have to be," Mace nodded slowly.

"Thanks, sir, for keeping my head on straight even when things looked bad," Meds smiled.

"Thanks, boss, for not giving up on me when others had," Odds gave him a crooked smile.

"Thanks, Codes, for showing me there's more to life than fighting, even when it's taking over your life," Rex gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, sir, for giving me the courage to be myself," Echo spoke last. "We don't know where we would be without you."

The image changed to "Happy Father's Day" in big letters. Cody just starred straight a head, even after the projector turned off.

"Did we kill him?" Odds glanced at Obi-wan as they watched Cody from a security room.

"No, we didn't," Obi-wan smiled. "He just doesn't know what to do now."

Codu finally stood, turning to where he knew the camera was stationed,"Thanks guys. I needed that." He actually smiled at them before yawning,"Now I'm gonna go sleep, so Odds, don't call me!"


	3. Chapter 3

*the next day*

Cody made his way into the mess hall, ignoring everyone, which consisted only of his men, since everyone else was out on the frontlines. He knew Kenobi and Skywalker were there, that his boys were watching him. He grabbed a bagel and made his way over to his usual table, by himself, and opened up the file he had brought with him. Even though he had only been gone a week, there was still a lot of work to do.

"He's still not happy,"Echo sighed.

"If only we could do something more for him so he could get some more rest," Odds sighed.

"That's it!" Obi-wan laughed.

"What?" the others looked at him.

"Just come with me. We don't have much time," Obi-wan stood, leading them out of the messhall.

Cody entered his office, trying to decide what he should do next. He froze when he saw his men sprawled over his office, looking over his paperwork,"What are you doing?"

They looked up, startled. Obi-wan spoke first,"We figured we'd help you with your work, since I noticed you haven't seen Meds yet."

"You don't need to do that," Cody said softly, staring at his men. They were giving up their free time to help him. He moved over to his chair and sat down, stunned. "You should be enjoying yourselves."

"No. We can't do that when you're miserable," Echo spoke up.

"So you're stuck with us till this is all done. At the pace we're going at, it should be a only be about an hour longer," Odds piped up.

"Then you and me can head down to my office," Meds said pointedly. "I just got Krillian's files this morning. You've had a busy week."

Cody just shook his head, smiling," Thanks, boys. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You show us by just sitting there and letting us work," Rex took the file away from Cody.

"I can do that," Cody smiled, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"We did it!" Echo whispered as the men glanced up at the sleeping commander.

"Mission accomplished," Rex beamed.


End file.
